


love when you take care of me (never need you to though), or the drive-thru one

by cupidsintern



Series: also on tumblr! [8]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, I think?, M/M, Tenderness, drive-thru!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsintern/pseuds/cupidsintern
Summary: title by FlashMountain ur gay
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: also on tumblr! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725826
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	love when you take care of me (never need you to though), or the drive-thru one

**Author's Note:**

> title by FlashMountain ur gay

Steve wanted to kick himself in the head when he heard the knock on the door. The very _distinct_ knock of the only person that ever _knocked_ instead of using the doorbell like everyone else did. 

He should have called Billy, kept meaning to call Billy and tell him ‘hey, sorry, gotta cancel tonight seeing as I'm a lot closer to crying than I am to getting hard.’

Not that he would say it like that. 

Not that he ever really _cried_. 

But he really should have called just to make up some excuse that wouldn't sound weird or like he wasn't ok because Billy probably didn't want to do the whole ‘are you okay’ back and forth because this was supposed to be like causal and whatever-

Another set of knocks.

Steve geared up to turn Billy away, however much awkwardness it caused him. But he opened the door, and immediately felt better. 

Billy was wearing one of his sweatshirts. 

“Hey,” He had one of his picked-out smiles on. 

Steve smiled a little back, couldn't help it. “Hey.”

But he didn’t move from the doorway. Billy’s smile dimmed a little. “You gonna invite me in?”

“Right, fuck, uh-” Steve looked down, ran a hand through his hair. “I was, I was gonna call you cause, uh…” 

Billy stepped closer to Steve, very much in his personal space, but it wasn't like it often was- which Steve had once described to Robin as ‘seduct-y’- it was more… tender? Was that the word?

“You ok?” Billy asked, hands still in sweatshirt pockets, like maybe Steve would care if Billy touched him, which he never did. 

“I- uh- I’m having kind of a, bad day.”  
“You want me to leave?”

Steve had planned on saying yes. Really he had, because he wasn't really, you know, in the mood or anything. But when Billy left, Steve’d probably just end up not-crying on the floor of his room staring at the ceiling for a couple hours and christ he didn't wanna do that either. 

“I don’t know.”

Billy nodded a couple times. Like he was thinking. “Do you wanna be alone?”

Steve knew the answer to that question always. “No.”

“Ok.” Billy took a hand out of his- Steve’s- sweatshirt pocket, grabbed Steve’s arm to tug him forward. “Come on. Come with me.”

“Wait- Billy-” Steve tried not to smile. Then wondered why because was this what being cheered up was like? “I don’t even have shoes on-”

“You don’t need shoes for drive-thru dumbass.”

Which was how Steve figured out that Billy’s cryptic ‘come with me’ meant Billy was driving him out to the farthest away Burger King within county limits- which they always went to when they were together so they had less of a chance of running into anyone they knew. 

Steve got a milkshake and they both got three orders of fries between them. Steve tried insisting on paying for it but Billy pushed his head away, scrunching his fingers in Steve’s hair a little, and wrote him off with a ‘don’t be stupid.’

Steve felt okay-er with each minute that passed. And Billy was right, you don't need shoes for drive-thru. You can just park and eat and never touch non-car ground.

Steve got to watch the sky go blue to pink to purple to that sort of grey-blue-almost-dark. He didn't talk for maybe half an hour. Billy didn’t either. Steve looked up at him after a while, too. Stared. 

Billy caught him staring. “What?”

“Aren’t you gonna ask me if I wanna talk about it?”

“Wasn’t planning to.” Billy took his feet down from where he’d had them near-hanging out the car window. “Do you want me to?”

“No.” Steve said quickly.

“That’s what I figured.” Billy said. Like he knew everything. Which would have been irritating. But it wasn't. It was kind of… nice to be known. Taken care of.

“Thanks.” Steve said. 

“Eh,” Billy shrugged a little. “Don’t mention it.” 

Steve leaned across the divide in the seats to put his head on Billy’s shoulder while the sun finished setting. Gave Billy the last bit of the milkshake.


End file.
